Inazuma Eleven: Another Story
by Inazuma Eleven AU
Summary: Esto es solo una pequeña historia de fans para fans esperemos les guste n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo Comienzo ...**

Fey Rune estaba muy contento mientras corria por un parque ya que ese seria su primer dia en el Instituto Raimon

-Sugoi... este instituto es genial ... -decia Fey mientras miraba el Instituto

Cuando Fey buscaba su salon... se topo con un antiguo amigo suyo ...

-Saru... eres tu que alivio verte -dijo Fey mientras coria hacia su amigos, por accidente resbalo y entro volando hacia su salon...

-Hay mi cabeza... duele -decia Fey mientras se tocaba la cabeza...

-Estas Bien... -Dijo su amigo muy friamente...

-Si... Gracias por preguntar - decia mientras era levantado por Saru

Despues de esa caida el maestro entro y tuvieron que presentarse...

-Bien chicos presentense... -Dijo el maestro...

-Mi nombre es Fey Rune y tengo 15 años... -dijo Fey muy alegre .. lo cual llamo la atencion de muchas chicas...

-Soy Saryuu Evans... tengo 15 años .. -dijo Saru algo frio.. pero el no se quedaba atras con respecto a las fans

-Yo soy Rio Amane y tengo 14 años.. -dijo mientras volteaba a ver a todos.. y se sentaba

-Soy Yota Hiraki y tengo 16 años... -dijo..

-Touya Nero ..14 años... - dijo... un tipo igual de frio que Saru

Despues de las presentaciones el dia transcurrio lento.. y por fin llego la hora del almuerzo...

-Este dia estuvo aburrido -dijo Fey mientras tocaba su comida

-Es una escuela que esperabas, payasos ? - dijo Saru mientras mordia su almuerzo...

-Chicos buscamos jugadores para el equipo de Futbol de la escuela... si estan interesados.. se tomaran las pruebas para entrar, en el gimnasio en la salida ahi los esperamos ... - Dijo un chico peliazul y de ojos ambar..

-Si vamos no lo olviden los esperamos recuerden en el gimnasio a la hora de la salida..- dijo otro chico muy alegre ambos eran del equipo de futbol

-Creo que me equivoque Fey , aqui si hay payasos... -Dijo Saru algo serio

-Quienes son ellos ... -Dijo Fey algo confundido

-Ellos son Kyousuke Tsurugi y Haruiko Misaki ... como vistes ambos pertencen al club de futbol... -dijo Nero mientras se sentaba junto con Rio y Hiraki...

-Ya veo eso es excelente un grupo de futbol por eso vine a esta escuela ustedes piensan unirse... -dijo Fey con una enorme sonrisa...

-Supongo que si seria divertido..-Dijo Rio emocionada

-Claro por que no -Dijo Hiraki...

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer.. de acuerdo- dijo Nero mientras comia..

-Y tu Saru entraras... -Dijo Fey

-No pierdo nada... -Dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana

-Sugoi minna - Dijo Fey emocionado...

Despues de eso... todo transcurrio normal hasta que llego la salida, los cinco amigos se fueron directamente al Gimansio ..

-No hay mucha gente- dijo Fey desilusionado

-No te pongas asi Fey-kun aun estamos nosotros -Dijo Rio tratando de animarlo

-Bien ustedes quieren entrar al equipo cierto, antes tendran que mostrar sus habilidades -Dijo Kyousuke mientras caminaba hacia ellos...

-Claro eso seria genial..-Dijo Fey..

-Mostrar nuestras habilidades para que... si solo estas tu -dijo Saru desafiante

-Es posible que por ahora este yo... pero eso es solo por ahora - Dijo Kyousuke en el mismo tono

Despues de eso el entrenador llego les dio unos uniformes y los llevo al campo ... es esos momentos todos deberian demostrar sus verdaderas habilidades las cuales destacarian entre los demas..


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 : Un Gran Enfrentamiento, Nuevas Habilidades**

Despues de que el entrenador les diera el uniforme y los mandara al campo de juego… los separo en dos equipos.

-Bien serán divididos en dos equipos novatos contra expertos les parece, el equipo A estará conformado por Touya Nero, Rio Amane, Yota Hiraki, Saryuu Evans y Fey Rune como capitán y el equipo B estara conformado por Haruiko Misaki, Koichi Kanbara, Suzune Magane, Miyasaki Fudou y Futashiro Akaikaya como capitán…. – dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa – A sus puesto – grito .. mientras Kyousuke miraba junto al entrenador.. para observar cuales eran las verdaderas cualidades de esos novatos

-Bien chicos ellos pueden ser unos novatos pero no dejaremos que nos ganen – Grito Futashiro

-Chicos que ellos sean mejores no significa que nosotros no lo seamos hay que esforzarnos al máximo - dijo Fey entusiasmado

-Hai – gritaron todos

El primer partido inicio ambos equipos estaban dando lo mejor de ellos

Si seguimos asi no podremos ganar - dijo Koichi a Futashiro

-Dejamelo a mi - dijo Futashiro y corrio con el balon hacia la otra porteria donde se encontraba Nero.. -ahi voy "Dark Fortissimo" - Futashiro hizo su tencnica y para suerte de el, entro a la porteria... y termino el primer tiempo...

-Que rayos fue eso nisiquiera pude deternerlo o algo asi - dijo Nero molesto

-Tranquilo no pasa nada, igual tu posicion no es portero es delantero asi que es normal-dijo Fey tratando de calmarlo

-Es suficiente, no dejare que esos tontos nos ganen-miro Saru a Fey de una manera muy fria

-Si te apoyo-dijo Hiraki

El segundo tiempo empezo el equipo A no se iba a dejar vencer tan facil, Saru le quito el balon a Suzune..-No permitire que nos ganen Fey hazlo - dijo mientra le pasaba el balo - de acuerdo "Colmillo Antiguo" - el balon se acerco a la porteria y Koichi intento detenerlo pero no lo logro,

-Maldicion -Dijo Koichi enojado ya que no pudo detener el balon

- Estas bien - dijo Miyasaki

- Si tranquilo no paso nada - Dijo Kocihi mientras era levantado por Haruiko

Asi paso el partido demasiado reñido hasta que el final llego y quedaron en empate 5 -5

-No perdimos pero tampoco ganamos - dijo Rio mientras tomaba algo de agua ...

-Bien chicos reunanse - dijo el entrenador

-Debo admitir que jugaron muy bien, mañana pondre la hoja de los seleccionado, pueden irse - dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa mientras se iba

Despues de eso, los 5 amigos se fueron a sus casas ...

-Una lista de que hablaba ese tipo, ni que hubieran ido tantos candidatos .. -dijo Saru algo confundido

-Es posible, creo que si sono raro bueno igual mañana nos daremos cuenta - Dijo Hiraki

-Si cierto no se desanimen -dijo Rio muy animada

Mientras platicaban se acercaron a una calle donde se dividia en tres ...

-Bueno yo los dejo, me voy por aqui - dijo Hiraki mientras se alejaba

-Yo igual los veo mañana adios - dijo Nero mientra se iba

-Bien ustedes viven por ahi - dijo Rio algo curiosa mientras señalaba la calle de en medio

-Si Saru y yo vivimos por aqui, igual que tu cierto - dijo Fey

-Si - dijo emocionada

-Bien entonces te acompañaremos verdad - dijo Saru algo frio mientras miraba hacia el cielo

-Supongo, si ustedes quieren - dijo algo triste por la actitud de Saru

-Claro vamos - dijo Fey mientras jalaba a Rio y a Saru, despues de un tiempo

-Bien llegamos a mi casa - dijo Rio mientras se acercaba a una gran casa y volte a ver a Saru y Fey

-Que les pasa por que ponen esa cara - dice Rio curiosa

-Es que yo vivo a dos casa de la tuya - dijo Fey mientras apuntaba una gran casa roja

-Y yo vivo aqui enfrente - dijo Saru mientras señalaba la casa de enfrente y de color azul

-Eso es genial - Dijo Rio feliz, cuando su madre sale y le pide que entre a la casa - Bueno supongo que debo irme los veo mañana si - dijo mientras entraba a su casa

-Yo tambien me voy mi madre debe de estar preocupada.. te veo mañana Saru - dijo Fey mientras se dirijia a su casa

-Adios Fey - dijo Saru mientras entraba a su casa..

-Mama llegue ire a mi cuarto - dijo Fey mientras subia las escaleras hacia su cuarto

-Espera hijo no vas a comer - dijo su madre mientras veia como subia las escaleras

-No mama no tengo hambre , igual gracias - dijo Fey meintras gritaba desde su cuarto

-Uau este fue un gran dia, me pregunto que tantas cosas me esperan el dia de mañana - se preguntaba Fey mientras se recostaba en su cama y se quedaba dormido poco a poco


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Selecionados**

Fey iba saliendo de su casa con un pedazo de pan en la boca ya que se había levantado muy tarde para ser su segundo día de escuela

-Ya me voy mama - decía Fey mientras comía el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca..

-Si hijo ten cuidado-dijo la mama desde la puerta

-Si mama Adiós -dijo Fey mientras corría por la calle...

Mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Rio y Saru salieran de sus casa para ir a la escuela Fey pudo ver a alguien que se le hacía familiar

-Yo la conozco pero donde la he visto - se preguntaba Fey mientras la miraba, en ese momento vio como un carro se acercaba a mucha velocidad, así que por reflejos se lanzó para empujar a la chica hacia la otra esquina, se salvaron y Fey quedo arriba de ella sin decir que estaban a pocos centimetros el uno del otro

-Te encuentras bien- dijo Fey al ver que la chica no abría los ojos - todo está bien, puedes abrir los ojos- dijo Fey en ese momento la chica abrió los ojos

-Si estoy bien gracias - dijo la chava algo sonrojada por la posición

-Que se supone que hacen - dijo Saru el cual estaba con Rio

-Eh? de que hablan - entonces Fey voltea a ver a la chica y se da cuenta de la posición en la que se encuentran entonces se levanta rápidamente- te encuentras bien lo lamento no fue mi intención la verdad es que - decía Fey sin parar y completamente ruborizado mientras la levantaba del suelo

-Este tipo no terminara nunca vamos Rio adelantemonos- dijo Saru mientras se iba junto con Rio

En ese momento la chica ve eso y voltea a ver a Fey y le tapa la boca - oye tranquilo no pasó nada estoy bien si -dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa

Fey solo acento con la cabeza algo ruborizado por todo lo que había pasado- de acuerdo entonces vamos - dijo Fey mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica la cual se sonrojo al ver el acto de el

Así caminaron por un tiempo los cuatro hasta que Saru decisión romper el hielo

-Oye tu eres Magane Suzune cierto la chica con la que competimos ayer - dijo Saru mientras la veía de reojo

-Sí, se nota que tienes buena memoria eh - decía mientras seguía caminando

-Es obvio no - dijo algo engreído

Mientras platicaban pudieron llegar a la escuela, cuando entraron se dirigieron al club de futbol para ver quiénes eran los elegidos, pero cuando llegaron había mucha gente

-Ya veo que si había gente que quería entrar a ese club - dijo Saru

-Por qué dudabas tanto, a pesar que de ahora somos un grupo pequeño antes éramos el mejor equipo, - se detuvo por unos momentos - pero pasaron muchas cosas que nos hicieron terminar así - dijo Suzune algo triste y con algo de dolor en sus palabras que incluso un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

-No te preocupes - dijo Fey con una sonrisa mientras les limpiaba las lágrimas - cuando una cosa mala te pasa es porque una buena esta por venir, no debes desanimarte sé que este equipo de futbol volverá a ser tan famoso como tú dices, solo tienes que tener fe - Dijo Fey demasiado convencido

-Sí, gracias Fey - dijo Suzune más alegre

-Pues no sé pero yo quiero tener fe en que estamos en la lista - dijo Nero que venía acompañado de Hiraki

-No es por arruinarles su momento romántico pero quiero ver la lista -dijo Saru algo molesto en ese momento ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente algo sonrojados

-Esto no es posible estos chicos nunca terminan y ya mero empiezan nuestras clases - dijo Rio algo triste

SUZUNEE! - dijo una chica que venía caminando junto con Kyousuke y Haruiko

-Sakura - Dijo Suzune muy emocionada y fue a abrazarla

-Como estas que sucede se ven algo apagados tú y tus amigos - dijo Sakura

-Lo que sucede es que no pueden ver la lista y quieren ver si quedaron-dijo Suzune mientras los señalaba

-Eso no es problema aquí tenemos una copia de la lista - dijo Haruiko y se la entregó a Suzune

-Dinos quienes de nosotros estamos - dijo algo nerviosa Rio

-Veamos Touya Nero, Rio Amane, Yota Hiraki, Saryuu Evans y Fey Rune - dijo mientras miraba a todos los cuales estaban aliviados de estar en la lista

- Y Sakura Kuran - dijo Kyousuke

-Eh? espera Sakura también va a entrar - dijo Suzune algo sorprendida

-Que esperabas soy la hermana del capitán es algo obvio no crees - dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a Kyousuke

Después de todo ese momento tan agitado todos fueron a sus respectivos salones, pasaron las horas tan lentas pero por fin llegó la hora de salida así que nuestros 5 amigos se dirigieron al club de futbol para ver si les dirían algo

-Bien aquí están me alegro de que llegaran -dijo el entrenador y les entrego un uniforme a cada uno -Bien les asignare un tutor de juego a cada uno, ellos les mostrara cual es nuestro estilo de juego escucharon Nero tu tutor será Kyousuke, Amane con Koichi, Hiraki con Haruiko, Evans con Sakura y Rune tu serás con Suzune, no quiero quejas oyeron los veré a todos aquí mañana a la salida -despues de eso el entrenador se fue y todos salieron de la cancha directo a sus casas

-Etto... Suzune... -dijo el Chico peliverde algo nervioso - puedo acompañarte a tu casa - dijo algo rojo

-Claro por qué no - dijo Suzune

Ellos se adelantarony dejaron Saru y a los demas atras, hasta que por fin llegaron a casa

-Aquí vivo gracias por acompañarme Fey eres muy lindo - dijo la chica se despidió le dio un beso a la mejilla y entro a su casa, Fey se quedo paralizado mientras su mano permanecia en su mejilla

-Jeje que tienes amigo por que tan rojo - dijo Saru quien los veía junto con Rio y Sakura

-Eh? yo nada a que te refieres dijo es que - decía Fey todo nervioso

-Ya tranquilo no es para tanto, descuida no diremos nada- dijo Rio , lo único que Fey puedo hacer fue sonrojarse a mas no poder

-Decir a que te refieres - dijo Fey mientras desviaba su mirada

-Tu sabes de que hablo, igual no diremos nada cierto - dijo Saru

-Hai - dijieron Rio y Sakura al mismo tiempo

Después de eso todos se fueron a sus casa a descansar ya que mañana seria un gran dia


End file.
